ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
20 January
A list of events which occurred on the 20th of June. ;2006 *Lady Gaga performed at The Bitter End. 1-20-06 The Bitter End 001.png ;2008 *< European Mash-Up > Transmission Gagavision released. ;2010 *Lady Gaga was seen arriving at Radio City Music Hall in New York. 10-01-20 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall in New York.jpg *Lady Gaga performed in New York, New York at the Radio City Music Hall for The Monster Ball Tour. :"Back in New York, leopard tights and sparkles, like a new woman. Can't wait 4 Monster Ball, ready to tear the face off my hometown 2nite xx" 8:26 AM via web ;2011 :"A MUGLER fashion film will be debuted in high quality later today, with the brilliant full menswear collection + the full remix of my song X" 7:50 AM via web :"www.mugler.com 12pm EST / 6pm paris time . Show/film/music presentation @formichetti @ladygaga #Mugler" 8:26 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"Scheiße. www.mugler.com has crashed due to major traffic, we are doing our best to get it through rehab. #monsterfashionattack." 9:17 AM via web :"Go to gagadaily.com or perezhilton.com for MUGLER fashion+my remix of music from Born This Way album. Thank you for the amazing comments! ✝" 9:57 AM via web ;2012 :"Tonight I will have one whole quart of brandy for Etta." 2:02 PM via web :"Little Monsters just spoke with my editor at @vmagazine. Please send in any or all drawings of me wearing pearls to be printed next issue! X" 2:04 PM via web :"Also drawings of me flipping the bird at at the ball game would be greatly appreciated. Send all to @vmagazine and copy me!" 2:11 PM via web :"Just saw first photos of the stage being built. Just peed all the way down to my Chanel shoes!! *sorry Karl* ahhh!!!!!!" 2:15 PM via web ;2013 *Lady Gaga performed the Born This Way Ball at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Skype Ball 007.jpg ;2014 :"ARTPOP pumping as Karlie marched down the runway, Grace Jones by way of Just Dance & Donatella herself. @versace was a dream come true 2nite" via Twitter :"But more amazing was the point of view. A woman so fearless whose come so far. Donatella is an icon + inspiration. That couture was 100% Her" via Twitter :"Friends are like diamonds. Fake ones look ok but they're cheap. The real ones last forever. http://instagram.com/p/jYEmhXCJIz/" via Twitter :"Pop culture is my bitch. pic.twitter.com/R9GI4VLz7i" via Twitter :"Me @ Louvre 2day, saw my portraits hanging. Video of Paris wknd coming! http://bplane.co/Y_glh7 pic.twitter.com/9aRPK1RxHu" via Twitter :"Me & @BrandonVMaxwell crying w BOB WILSON's portraits. That's me on the wall!http://bplane.co/VFmyi2 pic.twitter.com/rkwiwOfkzO" via Twitter :"Your talents are like crops in a garden. Cultivate them and they will grow stronger each season. Every market will want your yield. #ARTPOP" via Twitter *Lady Gaga was seen at the Azzedine Alaïa Exhibition in Palais Galliera. 1-20-14 Arriving at Azzedine Alaïa Exhibition in Palais Galliera 002.jpg ;2015 :"Happy #MartinLutherKingDay A man who showed so much compassion. May we be reminded of his message & empower it today. With equal justice." via Twitter :"So important for monsters to protect & love each other during very violent times. Be brave & kind, teach equality to those around you. #MLK" via Twitter Category:Gagapedia calendar